


Humanity

by hayam



Series: to everything there is a season [2]
Category: Brave (2012), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: In a perfect world, Jack Frost could remain a guardian and be with Merida at the same time. In a perfect world, Merida could easily become a guardian herself and live forever with Jack. As Jack Overland would find out, it is not a perfect world...and somehow that makes life better.





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever posted. Constructive critique is welcome, of course.

Jack was sleeping, holding Merida as close to him as possible. Even though he was now human himself, he was still obsessed with the redhead's ever radiating warmth as he was still not used to the feeling of the cold.

Ten years. That's how long it has been since he has given up his role as a guardian of childhood to be with Merida. He remembered freaking out when he saw a gray hair in his now chocolate locks. It was just one strand, he was only physically 27 years old of course but it just reminded him of the sacrifice he made. He traded in an immortal childhood for a slow but sure death that all mortals must face.

But unlike the mortals, he had a choice between life and death and he chose death.

It wasn't till Jack saw a curly gray strand in Merida's hair when he started being joyful about his own gray hairs as it reminded him who he is growing old with and why he made the choice he did and he would not change it for the world.

He was knocked out of his existential thoughts when his the now familiar pitter patter of feet came running in the bedroom

He opened his eyes and sure enough, two large blue eyes hidden beneath tangled curly brown bangs was peering into his own.

"What are you doing up, Otterpop?," he asked his three year old daughter, Freya.

"My tooth fell out," she told him, happily.

Jack smirked as he saw that one of Freya's front teeth was gone.

"Oh no, did you it hide under your pillow?," he asked sitting up and putting on his robe,"you know the Tooth Fairy is very serious about that?"

She nodded excitedly before pulling Jack out if bed. If there was one thing he missed about being a Guardian of Fun is the immunity to being exhausted.

But, alas, he let his ecstatic three year old drag his half awake body to her room.

"You should see them Daddy," Freya explained,"one was a small man made of gold and the other is a big, beautiful hummingbird with a baby hummingbird."

Jack's eyes widened. Sandy and Tooth? He felt an odd nervousness, for him ten years was a long time but for them, ten years was a short while and that means their disappointment and in Bunny's case; Anger, has not faded off with time.

Before he could actually prepare himself for the awkward encounter, Freya dragged him into the room.

\---

Tooth haven't been out in the field since Pitch stole the teeth and she wasn't planning to do it anytime soon but today she just felt like it.

She couldn't help but smile as she held up Princess Freya's tooth. It was white as snow, besides the blood and gums of course, and it was just her first tooth. The young girl already knew how to keep her gums healthy.

"Aww, Sandy, her first fallen tooth," she exclaimed silently to the small yet powerful man.

Sandy gave her a small smile and continued giving her a beautiful dream of a Winter Wonderland.

Jack would have liked that, she thought and then she immediately cursed her mind.

Jack Frost, in his short time with the Guardians, was a great guardian. Teaching the rest of the guardians how to actually interact with the kids. Helping them defeat Pitch Black with some fun, helping people believe in Bunny again. Tooth's doubts about the new guardian's commitment and qualification was quickly washed away. And then he saw a fiery redhead princess and Jack Frost, a person who was all snow balls and pranks was now all about love and a completely different type of commitment. A commitment that involves loving a mortal, something that was banned for any spirit of childhood. No one from the Groundhog to Tooth herself did it because of the heartbreak it would bring.

You either remain a guardian and watch the mortal die or give up your own immortality.

The famously cool and distant winter spirit was actually clingy and affectionate with Merida, it was like something possessed him.

"He's young, only 300 years old," North had reassured them,"just an infatuation."

That was quickly proven wrong as Jack's snow white hair slowly regressed back to its human brown, his powers weakened, and when he kissed Merida, he had thawed out completely. 

Tooth did not get it, why would someone throw away the rare honor of being guardian of childhood to be human? 

Suddenly, Melanie eyes flew open and Tooth immediately jumped back in shock, her loyal Baby Tooth hiding behind her. Meanwhile Sandy just slowly backing up into the corner,

However the girl didn't seem scared or shock, she just looked like she just saw her favorite relative for the first time in years.

"Hi Tooth, Baby Tooth, and Sandy," she greeted slowly sounding out each syllable.

Baby Tooth? Not even Jamie, the of all believers knew about Baby Tooth's name until he saw her with his own eyes. Tooth was immediately curious.

Sandy gave her a small wave.

"Hi Frey-," she started but before she could finish, the curly haired brunette jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

Oh Cavity, not another Sophie. She probably scared off more kids than Pitch Black at this point.

Tooth hid under the bed, feeling even more like the boogeyman, while Sandy hid under the dresser. Meanwhile Baby Tooth just remained hovering in plain sight.

She wanted to reach out and grab her most loyal worker but she already heard heavy footsteps on the wooden floor.

Baby Tooth started chirping angrily at the adult.

"Yeah, yeah I know it has been too long, I've been busy, being prince of Dunbroch is actually pretty tiring," a voice explained,"I have been travelling the world for nearly a year to settle trade disputes.

Tooth knew that deep yet playful voice from anywhere.

The tiny fairy let out another round of angry chirps at the man.

"I know, I know collecting teeth is a tiring job too and I have no excuse, I'm sorry," the man apologized.

A more pleased chirp came from the bird followed by a playful trill.

"I missed you too, Baby Tooth and twenty-seven is not old,," the man retorted defensively before saying,"and Sandy and Tooth you guys are guardians of Childhood not guardians of furniture."

Tooth reluctantly revealed herself and she nearly jumped back when she saw Jack.

She didn't know why she expecting the same white haired boy in a blue hoodie from when she saw him last. Maybe because ten years wasn't that long ago.

He was a little taller, she figured Jack wasn't done growing before that fateful day on the lake. His hair was a milk chocolate brown and his matching eyes were so warm, it reminded Tooth of a warm cup cocoa. Tooth never thought there would be a day she would describe Jack Frost as warm but here she was. His hair was 

Of course, his eyes, despite not being an icy blue, still held that glint of mischief that she has come to adore over the short time she has worked with him.

"Hey, Tooth, long time no see," he greeted with a smirk.

"Only ten years," Tooth reminded him smoothly and she looked at Sandy,"that's not too long, right?"

Sandy frowned and displayed an image of a fast ticking clock next to a slow ticking clock.

"Exactly, Sandy," Jack told him in agreement,"ten years is quite the long time for me."

That's when reality slapped Tooth; Jack is a human now. Of course ten years had to be a long time for him. For her and other spirits it is like a week or less.

Wait, ten years... And Jack was cradling a three year old girl in his arms (who had been sleepily staring at them the whole while) that looked suspiciously like Merida only with Jack's hair color. And there was a wedding band on his left finger.

"You are married and Freya is your daughter?," Tooth asked, her violet eyes widening as she put two and two together.

Jack gave her a trickster smile before saying,"Well, a lot can happen in ten years, why don't I tell you about it?"


End file.
